


don't you know i'm always yours?

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Fluff, Jealous Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Smut, but we already knew, jinyoung is a little brat, they're so in love it's not funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 09:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: Jinyoung knew that those pants were going to hug his hips, and some other areas, a little too well. What he wasn't expecting is for the fansites to capture THAT angle. He saw the photos while in the dressing room after their pre-recording. And he knew that Jaebeom would see them too. Jaebeom did. And Jaebeom made sure to remind him that only he was allowed to see Jinyoung like that.





	don't you know i'm always yours?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you guys remember during Eclipse promotions, when Jinyoung wore the black suit and looked like an actual prince? And remember how Junior was making an appearance in those pants? Now you know where my inspiration came from. 
> 
> For my favorite Dori

Jinyoung loved his job. He really and truly did. He had been able to see parts of the world and experience things that he wouldn't have if he hadn't auditioned at JYP all those years ago. He wouldn't be making music that he loved. He wouldn't have his beautiful fans. He wouldn't have his precious members. And they were precious to him. No matter how many times he threatened to kill Yugyeom. But on top of all that, he would have never met and fallen in love with Jaebeom. That was the best part about all of this.

The worst part? The outfits that their stylist noonas put them in for these promotional periods. He's spent more time wondering on what planet these ladies thought some of these outfit choices were okay. The fans always seemed to love it and he loved his fans, but wowza. There had been some doozies over the years. So Jinyoung always made sure he took advantage of the fact that they were allowed to choose their own outfits to wear on the way to the studios. Sometimes he opted to go for comfort meets fashionable, but always simple. He thinks that's why everyone always coos over him as looking "so cozy" and "so boyfriend". But today? Today he was opting to drop jaws, while still maintaining the simplicity he enjoyed.

It was just a simple black suit. But he knew. He knew how well those pants were going to fit him and that the fans would go wild. But what he wasn't expecting was for a fansite to capture THAT angle. 

He was casually scrolling through sns on his phone after their pre-recording when he saw it. He thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Not because the picture was out there for the world to see. He was quite proud of how good he looked. Months of dieting and working out had paid off and for the first time in awhile, maybe since debut, he didn't feel like little Jinyoungie when he saw that picture. But what he was worried about was Jaebeom seeing it.

Jaebeom. His best friend. His other half. His first love. His only love. Jaebeom. Who had a jealous streak that went on for miles and a chin that could cut through marble when pissed off. 

He knew that Jaebeom would see that picture at some point. It was inevitable. With the number of different accounts that were sharing it all over the internet with hashtags that all seven of them checked on a regular basis, it wasn't a matter of if Jaebeom would see it, but when.

The rest of the boys slowly made their way back to their waiting area to get changed and head to their fansign when Jaebeom's chin made it's first appearance.

Jinyoung swallowed thickly and debated for a second on whether or not to even approach the elder. But before he could make up his mind, Jackson was slinging his arm around Jinyoung's shoulders and walking out towards their van with him.

"Better give hyung some time before you try to make up to him."

Jinyoung stopped and looked at Jackson, who was smirking at him as they got in the van. So Jaebeom had seen the picture already. Great. And so had Jackson. Double great.

"The picture?"

Jackson just nodded at Jinyoung.

"Seunah, I didn't know that was going to happen. Honest. I just wanted to look good for our fans before our stylist noonas put me in whatever outfit they had planned for the day."

Jackson just patted Jinyoung on the thigh before scooting away at the sound of the rest of the boys coming.

Jinyoung watched as the rest of the boys filed into the van and watched as Jaebeom stared directly into his soul. He knew that he shouldn't test the already thin patience of the elder, but if Jaebeom was going to be upset with him over something that he had no control of, then he was at least going to give the elder a reason to be upset with him. So instead of breaking eye contact like he normally would when he knew his hyung was upset, he stared back defiantly and smirked. He watched Jaebeom's jaw clench even more before throwing a wink at him and turning to talk with Mark as Jaebeom sat himself down forcefully in the front seat.

~~~~~

The fansign went off without a hitch. Unless you're counting the numerous side eyes and smirks Jinyoung and Jaebeom were throwing back and forth to each other. By this time the other members had caught on to what was going on, probably thanks to Jackson, and didn't know whether to be worried for Jinyoung or impressed with the boldness he was displaying.

"Hyung," Yugyeom whispered to Jinyoung at the table while waiting on fans to make it to their end. "Is uhh, everything okay with you and Jaebeom hyung?"

Jinyoung chuckled before wrapping his arm around the maknae.

"Everything is fine Gyeomah."

"But, the picture. That's why hyung's mad isn't it?"

Jinyoung looked down the table at Jaebeom, who was talking with a fan, and had to contain the heart eyes that he desperately wanted to send the other. He was starting to feel a little bad about teasing his already pissed off boyfriend, but was having too much fun with it at this point to really care. He knew that he would likely be in for quite the evening once they were finished here and he had to readjust in his seat to find some kind of relief for his already growing problem.

"Don't worry so much Gyeomah. He won't stay mad for long."

Yugyeom just shook his head before turning his attention back to BamBam and interacting with the crowd.

A couple hours later, the fansign was finally over and the boys filed back out to the van. Some of the boys had parked their cars at the company building, while others were simply just picked up from their apartments. Jinyoung had driven himself but he knew that Jaebeom had just been picked up and that their manager would be dropping him off after dropping off the others. Jinyoung always admired how Jaebeom would insist on being the last one to get home, even when they all still lived together. He never stopped working it seemed. When their manager pulled into the parking garage at the company, the others started filing out of the van, but Jinyoung just stayed put.

"Hyungnim, you can just drop me off with Jaebeom hyung. I have some lyrics I need his help with and if I put it off, I'll forget where I was going with them. I can get my car tomorrow."

Their manager just nodded his head and began driving towards Jaebeom's studio, while Jaebeom narrowed his eyes at Jinyoung, who just winked in return. Jinyoung knew he should cool it but couldn't help but be excited for what he knew was about to happen.

~~~~~

When their manager finally dropped them off, Jinyoung simply told him that he would let him know if he needed a ride back to the company or not to pick up his car. Their manager just nodded and wished both the boys goodnight. Before Jinyoung could even turn around to head into the building, Jaebeom had already gone inside without him. He wasn't surprised though and just chuckled to himself before making his way inside. When he walked in, Jaebeom was already sitting at his computer working on some tracks of his for his SoundCloud and made no move to acknowledge Jinyoung even coming in. Not surprised by the silent treatment he's getting, Jinyoung simply goes over and sits himself down on the couch behind Jaebeom.

Jinyoung prides himself on being a fairly patient person when needed. But his patience is now wearing thin. He's been here for almost an hour and Jaebeom hasn't turned around once and still hasn't acknowledged his presence here. What started off as something to just have a little fun with his boyfriend has now backfired on him and here he sits, at 11:30 pm, pouting on his boyfriends couch while being hungry and horny. So he does what he's also good at to try to get Jaebeom's attention. He whines.

"Hyunnnnng. Are you seriously going to keep ignoring me?"

Silence.

"Jaebeom-ah."

Nothing.

"Jaebeom hyung."

Nada.

"Jaebeommieeeeeeee."

Zilch.

Jinyoung huffs and flops back on the couch and continues pouting before getting up and walking up behind Jaebeom and running his hands over the elder's broad shoulders and down to his chest. Lightly nibbling on the earring he was wearing.

This finally gets a reaction. Jaebeom grabs onto Jinyoung's hands to stop them before letting out a long sigh.

"What do you want, Jinyoung?"

Ouch. Jinyoung stands upright and pulls his hands away. 

"I want to know why you've been such an ass to me today Lim Jaebeom!"

Jinyoung knew the minute the words were out of his mouth that he should have just stayed quiet or simply gone home. Always a second too late, he thinks to himself.

Jaebeom stands up and walks towards Jinyoung and corners him between the door and himself. Jinyoung flicks his eyes up to Jaebeom's and can see the fire burning behind them.

"Why _I've_ been an ass to you? You're really going to ask _me_ that, Jinyoung-ah? What about you? Flaunting around in those tight pants before the pre-recording today? And that look you gave me in the van on the way to the fansign? What the hell was with that?"

"I wasn't "flaunting" anything hyung! I just wanted to look nice today. For the fans. For myself! What's so wrong about that? I didn't know that's the kind of picture that would get captured and go viral. I didn't even know that you could see _that _when I got out of the van."

Jinyoung's chest was heaving as he yelled at the elder.

"I didn't think you would get this upset about it and ignore me the whole night!"

Jinyoung's voice cracked and he cursed himself for being so emotional about the situation. He was just as to blame for acting like a brat all day. But it really did hurt his feelings that his boyfriend would rather just ignore him. He'd prefer being yelled at to this.

Jaebeom took a step back and pulled at his hair before looking back at Jinyoung.

"Jinyoungie. I'm sorry. It's just, you're so fucking perfect and beautiful. And sometimes I find it hard to believe that you're all mine when the lights and cameras aren't on us. When I saw that picture and I realized that everyone else was seeing a part of you that only I'm supposed to see, I was furious. I want to be the only one that sees you that way Jinyoungie. No one else. I'm sorry I let my own insecurities--"

Jaebeom was quickly cut off by Jinyoung pulling him down by his neck and crashing their lips together. When Jinyoung pulled back, he leaned back against the door and tugged Jaebeom forward by the hem of his shirt and held on.

"You were rambling hyung. I had to shut you up somehow," Jinyoung laughed.

Jaebeom rolled his eyes while his cheeks flushed.

"Don't you know I'm always yours hyung? All these years and it hasn't changed."

Jaebeom crashed their lips together again and nibbles at Jinyoung's plump bottom lip before kissing down his jaw and over to his ear and whispers.

"Mine."

Jinyoung didn't even try to suppress the moan that slipped past his kiss swollen lips.

"Yours, hyung. Always yours."

Jaebeom reached down to grab Jinyoung and pull him up until he wrapped his legs around Jaebeom and began the assault of the youngers neck. Jinyoung tangled his hands in Jaebeom's hair as he tilted his head back to grant Jaebeom more access to his neck. Jinyoung felt his back hit the wall as Jaebeom kissed back up to his lips and began to unbutton the dress shirt Jinyoung was still wearing. Jinyoung wiggled down and the moment his feet touched the floor again, discarded both his shirts before pulling Jaebeom's over his head. He raked his hands up and down the tout expanse of Jaebeom's chest before he was pinned against the wall again. Jinyoung bucked his hips against Jaebeom, earning a low growl from the elder as he worked to rid both of them of their pants. He was quick to spin Jinyoung around, causing him to yelp in surprise before kissing down the youngers back.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Jinyoung-ah."

Jinyoung melted under the touch when he felt Jaebeom reach around and begin to palm him through his boxers, his hips bucking forward to chase the friction.

"Hyung," Jinyoung panted out.

"What baby? Tell hyung what you need."

"Y-you. I need you, hyung. Please."

Jaebeom made slow work of pulling Jinyoung's boxers down and Jinyoung had to fight the urge to reach down and stroke himself. Before he could even make sense of what he was feeling, he felt Jaebeom's arm wrap around his waist before he felt his tongue circling around his entrance. Jaebeom slowly and tortuously circled around Jinyoung's entrance before working Jinyoung open.

"Oh god, hyung, please don't stop."

Jinyoung thought his knees would go out on him when he felt one of Jaebeom's fingers alongside his tongue and grazed across his prostate. Jinyoung began to rock his hips back chasing the feeling of feeling full. Jaebeom pulled away and chuckled.

"You taste so good baby. All mine."

"Hyung more. I need more."

Jinyoung whined at the loss of contact while Jaebeom walked over to his desk and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. Jinyoung had turned around to watch him and didn't know whether to laugh or moan at the fact that his boyfriend kept a bottle of lube in his studio. He watched with hooded eyes as Jaebeom made his way back to him and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him over to the couch. Jinyoung stood there while Jaebeom removed his own boxers and sat down on the couch and watched as the elder stroked himself hard and covered himself with enough lube to make the slide easier for Jinyoung.

"C'mere baby," Jaebeom's honey voice broke through the silence.

Jinyoung walked over to the elder and let himself be guided down by his hips onto Jaebeom. Jaebeom peppered Jinyoung's collarbones with kisses as the younger slowly sank his way down until their hips were slotted perfectly against one another. Jinyoung rested his head on Jaebeom's shoulder as he adjusted to the feeling of being so full. This was something he loved so much about Jaebeom. How thick he was and how sweet the stretch felt. He nodded his head against his lovers shoulder and allowed Jaebeom to tilt his head back up to look him in the eyes. Jinyoung grabbed Jaebeom's hands and placed them on his hips before starting to slowly roll his hips against the elder.

"That's it baby. Let hyung make you feel full."

Jinyoung moaned at the pet name and wrapped his arms around Jaebeom's broad shoulders, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Jaebeom meeting each roll of Jinyoung's hips and marking up the smooth expanse of his chest, mumbling 'mine' after each bite.

"Hyunnng, oh god you feel so good. So good for me hyung."

Jaebeom leaned forward, flicking his tongue across one of Jinyoung's nipples as he slowly laid them down on the floor. Jinyoung arched up into Jaebeom's touch, hooking his legs around the elders waist. Jaebeom grabbed Jinyoung at the hips with a dangerous look in his eyes. It was the look that Jinyoung had been waiting for all day.

"Baby," Jaebeom grunted out between short thrusts, "I'm going to remind you who you belong to so that you never forget again."

And with that, he pulled almost completely out of Jinyoung's velvet heat before slamming his hips back into him. Jinyoung couldn't control the sounds coming from him if he tried and with Jaebeom now hitting his prostate with each thrust, he felt like he was going crazy in the most delicious way possible. The room filling up with the scent of sex and their moans, Jinyoung felt like the air in his lungs left him with each sinful move they made. Jaebeom knew his body better than he did and took advantage of it every opportunity he had. Jinyoung was scrambling to find something to grab on to, to ground him, when Jaebeom leaned forward and held him by just one hand while the other snaked it's way up to intertwine with Jinyoung's. Their lips meeting again in a messy battle for dominance, that Jaebeom won the moment he sucked in Jinyoung's tongue.

Jinyoung could feel the coil in his abdomen tighten as his erection laid angry and leaking in between his and Jaebeom's bodies and began to whine at the friction.

"H-hyung, oh god hyung, I'm gonna cum. Please let me cum," Jinyoung arching up into Jaebeom more. He knew that he was close, unable to control himself from clenching around Jaebeom.

"Fuck Jinyoungie, you're so tight. I'm so close baby. So so close."

Jinyoung's breath was so ragged and he already knew that his voice would be scratchy the next day, but he didn't care. He couldn't care. Not when Jaebeom was fucking him this good. He could barely keep himself together when he felt Jaebeom's hand wrap around his neglected cock and begin stroking him in time with his thrusts. Jinyoung unable to do anything but yell out his hyung's name as the coil began to snap.

"Oh godddd hyung keep going. Fuck I'm so close Jaebeom-ah."

"That's it baby, say my name. Let everyone know that I'm the only one that can make a mess of you like this."

And that's all it took for Jinyoung to completely lose control as his orgasm took over. Thick ropes of cum painting his midsection and Jaebeom's hand as Jinyoung continued to moan out Jaebeom's name like it were the only prayer he'd ever learned. His eyes rolling back as Jaebeom continued his thrusts and oversensitivity slowly taking over.

"Hyunnng," he whined.

"Shh baby, I'm almost there. Jinyoung-ah I'm so close," Jaebeom groaned out as he captured Jinyoung's swollen lips with his own.

Jinyoung forced himself to clench around Jaebeom again and he immediately felt the warmth of Jaebeom's cum filling him up as the elder came unraveled above him. Their breaths both heavy as Jaebeom moved to pull out before Jinyoung locked his ankles around his waist.

"I just wanna stay like this for a little while longer hyung. I've missed feeling you like this."

Jaebeom's eyes turned into little crescents as he raised up enough to grab the blanket off the back of the couch and his shirt to clean them both up before he gently rolled them over to where Jinyoung was laying on top of him and draped the blanket over their lower halves. Jinyoung tucked his head up under Jaebeom's chin and drew lazy patterns across his chest, while Jaebeom ran his hand up and down Jinyoung's back. Jinyoung placed featherlike kisses across Jaebeom's chest as he sighed in the afterglow of being so full.

"What are you thinking about Nyoungie?"

Jinyoung looked up at his boyfriend and kissed him sweetly on the lips before laying his head back down on his chest.

"Just how much I love you, that's all."

Jaebeom was silent and for a moment Jinyoung thought that his boyfriend had fallen asleep.

"Mine," Jaebeom mumbled, tightening the hold he had on Jinyoung's waist.

"Always yours hyung. Always."


End file.
